Acceptance
by Blackeyes Asakura
Summary: Kise sudah kehilangan semuanya, Ia kehilangan basket, kawan serta pergaulan. Seharusnya Aomine tidak menjadi hal yang pergi dari Kise juga. Namun apakah Aomine sanggup? "Aomine-cchi maaf aku tidak membelikanmu hadiah, kue ini aku titip dari Momoi-cchi." Peduli apa jika dunia mengatainya lelaki lembek. Aomine tidak peduli. DLDR. Birthday fic for Aomine. RnR?


Malam semakin gelap saat pemuda berambut biru tua itu akhirnya melangkah pulang menuju apartemennya. Kakinya berjalan dengan malas, iris nilakandinya menatap langit yang bertabur bintang. Ia menghela nafas pendek.

Lagi-lagi Ia pulang karena dipaksa teman dekatnya—tidak, kekasihnya—bukan, kekasih keduanya. Dirinya malas sekali pulang ke apartemennya. Ia enggan melihat pemuda yang selalu menunggunya di ruang tengah dengan wajah antusias.

Maniknya selalu terlihat berbinar, meskipun kenyataannya Ia tidak mampu melihat apa-apa kecuali hitam gelap yang mengungkung dunianya.

Pemuda itu kembali menghela nafas.

**Asakura presents**

.

.

**Acceptance** © Blackeyes Asakura

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

.

Happy birthday for Aomine. And for **you**, enjoy it.

.

.

"Aomine-_cchi_, ayo ke sebelah sana!"

Pemuda redup itu mendengus malas namun juga tidak menolak saat pemuda pirang ceria itu menariknya ke sisi pantai yang ramai.

"Terlalu ramai, Kise. Main pasirnya di tempat lain saja," komentar pemuda redup itu saat melihat begitu banyak orang yang sedang bermain di sana. Pemuda yang Ia panggil Kise itu hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tidak mau, di sana saja. Ayo Aomi—"

**Brak!**

"Kise! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kise mengerutkan dahinya, sedikit pusing. Ia mengelus bagian belakang kepalanya yang tadi terkena _frisbee_ sambil berusaha berdiri. Seseorang datang, meminta maaf sambil mengambil _frisbee_ itu.

"Aku sangat minta maaf! Tadi aku melemparnya terlalu keras," kata orang itu. Kise hanya tersenyum sambil bilang tidak apa-apa.

Ya, saat itu tidak apa-apa.

Aomine hanya dapat terdiam saat seminggu kemudian Kise terbangun dari tidur tanpa bisa melihat apa-apa. Aomine hanya dapat terdiam saat dokter mengatakan saraf penglihatan Kise rusak diakibatkan benturan itu. Aomine hanya dapat terdiam saat Kise menangis di dadanya.

Aomine hanya dapat terdiam saat cahaya miliknya **redup** seketika.

Kise kehilangan segalanya bersama dengan kejadian itu. Kise kehilangan basket, kehilangan pergaulan, kehilangan masa depan. Seharusnya Kise juga tidak kehilangan Aomine, namun nyatanya pemuda biru tua itu semakin menjauh.

Pemuda itu mengacak rambutnya malas, tumben sekali Ia mengingat kejadian bertahun-tahun lalu itu. Selama ini Ia selalu berusaha lari dari kenyataan bahwa Kise tak dapat melihat. Ia selalu berusaha menganggap Kise normal—hal itu yang memicu pengkhianatannya.

Aomine Daiki mencintai Kise Ryota.

Namun Aomine telah menjalin hubungan dengan Kuroko selama setahun ini, di belakang Kise tentunya. Ia selalu bilang dirinya ada lembur saat Kise menanyakan mengapa semalam tidak pulang.

Aomine bahkan bingung dengan dirinya sendiri—terkadang Ia merasa jijik dengan dirinya. Ia tidak sanggup berada di samping Kise saat pemuda itu benar-benar membutuhkannya.

Ia bahkan pernah marah saat teman lama Kise, Haizaki, datang ke apartemen untuk sekedar menengok Kise. Ia benci melihat Kise tersenyum pada pemuda itu.

Namun Ia lebih benci pada dirinya yang menyakiti Kise saat pemuda itu tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi.

"**Aomine-**_**kun**_** harus pulang, kasihan Kise-**_**kun**_**."**

Aomine kembali mendengus, Ia melirik jam tangannya. Sudah lewat tengah malam, mungkin Kise sudah tidur. Mungkin juga tidak.

"**Aomine-**_**cchi**_** wangi vanilla, seperti Kuroko-**_**cchi**_**."**

Kalimat itu kembali terngiang di telinganya. Seminggu yang lalu saat Ia pulang Kise mengatakannya. Jujur saja itu membuat Aomine merasa sangat bersalah. Dirinya memang menghabiskan malam bersama Kuroko di rumah pemuda berambut biru muda itu.

Namun yang membuat ulu hatinya sakit adalah wajah Kise saat mengatakannya. Wajah yang ceria itu, tanpa kecurigaan sedikitpun.

"**Kapan-kapan ajak Kuroko-**_**cchi**_** ke sini, sudah lama aku tidak mengobrol dengannya."**

Aomine semakin berasa bersalah.

Kise yang telah memberikan seluruh hidupnya pada Aomine tidak pantas Ia perlakukan buruk seperti ini. Namun Aomine juga enggan memperbaiki sifatnya.

Pemuda berambut biru tua itu kembali melirik jam tangan, kali ini memperhatikan tanggal yang tertera di sana. Sudah tanggal 31 Agustus, hari lahirnya.

Dan tepat tiga tahun hubungannya dengan Kise—mungkin karena itu Kuroko menyuruhnya pulang.

Kakinya melangkah malas menaiki tangga menuju apartemennya. Ia mengambil kunci cadangan di kantong jaketnya dan membuka pintu itu.

Gelap.

Aomine hanya mengerutkan dahi sambil berusaha melihat dalam kelam, Ia meraba-raba dinding untuk mencari tombol lampu.

**Clik.**

Nilakandinya membulat.

Kise tengah tertidur di sofa ruang keluarga, di meja ada sebuah kue tart dengan tulisan _'Happy birthday and 3rd anniversary'._

Aomine tidak bisa lebih sesak lagi melihat pemandangan itu.

Kise mengerutkan dahinya, Ia terbangun saat mendengar Aomine membuka sepatunya dan melangkah di atas lantai kayu itu.

"Aomine-_cchi_ sudah pulang? Selamat hari lahir!" ucapnya dengan ceria, Ia menyibakkan selimut yang tadi Ia pakai dan berusaha mencari korek api di meja.

"Maaf aku belum menyalakan lilinnya, aku takut Aomine-_cchi_ lembur sampai pagi lagi. Sebentar." Kise meraba meja, mencari lilin berbentuk angka 23 dan berusaha menyalakannya dengan korek api. Setelah itu Ia menanamkannya di atas kue tart itu. Tersenyum riang.

Aomine masih terdiam, menahan sesak di dadanya.

"Ayo ditiup, Aomine-_cchi_!" seru Kise. "Nanti lilinnya keburu meleleh, lho." Tangannya berusaha mengangkat loyang itu.

"Aomine-_cchi_?"

Menghela nafas sejenak, berusaha menghalau kristal yang sempat membayang di matanya. Aomine menghampiri Kise dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak memberikan hadiah pada Aomine-_cchi_, kue ini aku titip beli ke Momoi-_cchi_. Aomine-_cchi_ mau hadiah apa? Mungkin aku juga bisa titip Momoi-_cchi_ kapan-kapan."

Hening sesaat.

"Ayo diti—"

"**Kise."**

Wajah Kise tampak terkejut mendengar nada barusan, jelas sekali Aomine sedang berusaha menahan tangis. Ia bergegas memadamkan lilin itu dan menyimpan kuenya ke meja. Ia mendekat, menangkup wajah Aomine dengan kedua tangannya. Merasakan jemarinya basah saat menyentuh pipi mantan pemain kunci itu, Kise semakin bingung.

"Ada apa, Aomine-_cchi_? Kenapa kau menangis?"

Aomine tak mampu lagi membendung air matanya, biar saja dunia mengatakan dirinya lelaki lembek. Ia tak mampu menahan sesak melihat Kise begitu tulus mencintainya.

"Aomine-_cchi_ kenapa? Ayo cerita."

Aomine menarik Kise ke pelukannya. Ia mencium kepala pirang itu, kristal dari pipinya mengalir deras ke helai-helai emas milik Kise.

"Aku minta maaf," ucapnya lirih, "sudah mengkhianatimu. Kau selalu ada untukku namun aku tidak. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Dekapannya semakin erat. "Selama ini aku menjalin hubungan lagi dengan orang lain. Selama ini aku tidak lembur, melainkan menginap di rumah orang itu."

Kise masih terdiam.

"Kau boleh membenciku—tidak, kau sepatutnya membenciku karena itu. Kau layak memiliki hidup yang lebih baik—"

"**Aomine-**_**cchi**_**."**

Aomine tersentak. Kise melepas pelukannya, menarik kepala Aomine hingga dahi mereka beradu.

"Aku sudah tahu."

Aomine kembali tersentak. Kise tersenyum, melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku tahu Aomine-_cchi_ sering menginap di rumah Kuroko-_cchi_. Aku tahu Aomine-_cchi_ tidak lembur. Aku tahu... Aomine-_cchi_ sudah lelah menopangku. Tapi," Kise memutus kalimatnya sejenak, tersenyum lebih lebar.

"**Aku tidak benci pada Aomine-**_**cchi**_**." **

Kristal mengalir di pipi pemuda pirang itu, Ia mencoba melanjutkan meski terisak, "Karena pada akhirnya Aomine-_cchi_ akan pulang kemari, pulang padaku, pada Kise Ryota yang dunianya telah padam ini. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku."

Dada Aomine luluh lantak.

Ia mendekap Kise, menangis lebih keras.

"**Aku mencintaimu..."**

"**Aku tahu, Aomine-**_**cchi**_**."**

**Fin.**

Halooh, setelah sekian abad nyoba nulis yang agak serius dikit akhirnya ini fic agak serius kedua saya /berbelit-belit banget/

Heran, kok saya agak susah ya bikin genre yang 'gelap' ya? Apa karena saya terlalu bahagia? /ditabok

Meh, baiklah yang penting ini yang saya persembahkan buat bang mineh-btw, jangan bosen ya soalnya cerita saya AoKise mulu /mojok

Okaayhh, review/concrit/flame, please?


End file.
